Till Dusk Do We Part
by Bunmery
Summary: Yeah, so it’s like this: The world has been taken over by sadistic vampires… They have taken everything I have ever cared about…and I think I’m uncontrobly falling in love with one... Sounds like fun doesn't it? Little OCC. Kind of a Dark Fic R


**A/N:This is my first Fanfiction ever, so I'm truly sorry for any mistakes I make.I'll try my best to do my best. I hope every one enjoys reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. I will be truly surprised if people even take the time out of their lives to read my stories, and if you do then I'm truly thank full.**

**Dusk do we Part**

**Preface **

The world is not what it used to be. It's not safe to go out side at night, or to be alone…

We hide in fear, knowing that at any moment we could die, to be never seen again.

Families' torn apart, lives being destroyed, it's all apart of daily living now.

We are like animals to _them _nothing but nourishment for their dry veins. We provide what they need to sustain life. With one bite, they suck us dry, and then leave us to rot.

But their bite does not kill, it paralyzes you, makes you weak for them to do what _ever_ they want to you. They only way you can become like them is if you _swap_ blood.

You see they are little human even if they refuse to admit it. They bleed, but heal fast after being hurt. They can cry, and sleep, even their heart beats, but it's like a heart beat of a person on the edge of death; it's hardly there. So to become one of them you must drink from them, you must _swap_ blood; they drink from you, and you in return drink from them.

I think that fate is far worst then death it's self.

But they are powerful, and strong, unearthly beautiful; it's sickening. Yet there is little we can do, no where to hide, it's all just a matter of time till we all die. But _they_ wouldn't kill all of humanity, no, they _need_ us. If we all died, so would they; their thirst would consume them, drive them to the point of insanity. But some can't control them selves; taking out massive amounts of humans, draining them till there's nothing left. That's where the Voltruri come in to play.

They are smarter then most of their _kind_; they know that if they wipe out all of humanity, they wouldn't survive. They think of the future rather then of the present; they let _us_ live another day, so they can live another day. It's a win, win situation; well that's what they think… They are like the police for their kind; keeping every one in check. Making sure they follow the rules, and well if they don't they are killed. They preserve what is left of this messed up world.

The world used to be 'normal' if you could call it that. It was safe to go out side at night, well I mean there was evil out there, but it was human evil. It was better when we didn't know of their excitant, when humanity was ignorant. No body knows why the sudden appearance of them, just one day people started dieing.

We try to fight back, using our knowledge of how they are destroyed against them.

Every day, looking up at the sun, knowing that's the only thing protecting us during the day. They know they can't hurt us when its up; that they would burn, and sizzle to dust if caught in its light. Knowing that when it sets, we're in the most danger, and when it rises that we have lived another day.

Now all we can do is stay in side until the sun comes up, but even if we don't invite them in side of our homes, it doesn't mean it's impossible for them to get inside. Like I said; we try to fight back. We know Holly Water affects them, crosses affect them, and wooden stakes affects them, and of course the sun kills them on contact. But they will always be stronger, smarter, and faster then us, so in the end death is completely unavoidable if they find any of us.

So the human population is scattered. By now we have learned that if we bunch up

in groups, its easier for them to find us. So I have been traveling on my own for about

three years. I have lost everyone I hold dear, I'm alone, and there is no home left for me.

And I'm afraid that the world as it is today can never be what it used to be.

That I will never have my family back, to feel safe and cared for. Every thing

I have every known has changed…

I am Isabella Swan, and Vampires walk the Earth.

**A/N:**

**I know this is a short preface, and I will never write a chapter this short.**

**Please review, and give me your honest opinions. I still need a Beta so if**

**You are interested please let me know.**

**Thank you all so much for reading.**

**Love**

**Ali**


End file.
